My Prince Charming
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Alicia still want Hibari to bite her to the death. And it make Tsuna and the other feel confused. "Isn't she a masochist or have a crush with Hibari?" / "My chest isn't flat you bastard!" / Chap 3, Update /
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **My Prince Charming

**Rated : **T

Pairing : UndecidedxOC (Voting?)

**Warning : **OOC, Bad Grammar (sorry)

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**KHR © Amano Akira**

"WHAT! She's gone?!"

The blonde hair don mafia is standing from his chair and look at his men in front of him. He just finished his enemy named paperwork, and he think that his problem is done until he heard about something that maybe give him some headache in the future.

"How could she doing that?! I already say that she can't go to the Japan until I give her permission…"

"And you never give her that boss, that's why she suddenly disappeared from the mansion."

"You know that if I give her permission, that mean the paperwork was increase. She's a nightmare for Tsuna and the other!" a black hair man in front of him—his right hand man just sweatdrop look at his frustrated boss. He knew about that, but it's not like Tsuna and the other can't handle her right?

"You still remember that she is your sister, don't you?" Don of Cavallone Famiglia just nodded his head. The fact that she's his sister is the reason why he didn't want her to meet Tsuna. Yet.

"I hope Tsuna can handle her attitude, and of course Kyouya too…"

{1}

"Namichuu~"

A long blonde hair girl and blue eyes is standing in front of Namimori High School building. With her appearance, the other people know that she isn't a Japanese people. She looking around like searching someone and walking around until bumping someone in front of her.

"Ops, sorry!"

"Walking around Namimori like a suspicious people, disturb the student of Namimori High School Student. I'll bite you to the death," the man in front of her is raising the tonfa from nowhere, and chasing her.

"Bite you to the death? You—" she avoiding his attack and look at his steel eyes, "you're Hibari Kyouya! Oh God, finally I can meet you by a person! You're so handsome and scary, and you're so quick and strong and—"

"Shut up herbivore, you are very noisy," a cold glare from people named Hibari Kyouya is scaring her. But she just stare and stare and stare, until she move and hug him tightly.

"Aww~ and your tone, just like my brother said!" just say that Hibari Kyouya was shocked until he didn't attack her when she hugged him, "I can't wait to meet the other, can I touch your tonfa? Where is hibird? And can you say 'I'll bite you to the death' one more time?"

The other student just gasped when they look at that girl who not just dodge Hibari's attack but also hug him and maybe make him very upset just like now.

"HIIII! H—Hibari-san, are you okay? Y—you look very scary," the shriek that she heard from behind make her turn around and find three people, a (cute) brown hair male, a silver hair male, and a short black hair male.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, it's your fault again right…?"

"HIIIIE! I don't know anything about this! I don't know who she—"

"TUNA FISH!" she running to our cute boss and hug him tightly just like when she hug Hibari Kyouya just now, "you are soooo cute, I can hug you like a teddy bear, and oh maybe I can dressed you like a girl or maid, oh I can't believe that you're 16 years old this year."

"OI! Stupid woman, what are you doing with Juudaime!"

"Maa-maa, calm down Gokudera-kun she didn't attack Tsuna right? She just…hug him…"

"Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, a right and left hand man of Sawada Tsunayoshi Vongola Decimo—ops, sorry I mean Neo Vongola Primo," the three guy who hear about what she just said just shock and look at her instantly, "oh, I must reported myself at principal office. See you later Tuna Fish, Hayato, Takeshi!"

And she kissed their cheek without a warning. She just walking like she did nothing to them, passed Hibari and look at him again before grab his cheek (too) and kiss his cheek.

…

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari Kyouya is looking our boss with a raised tonfa in his hand, "you're the cause of her appearance. I'll bite you to the death…"

And just say that morning at Namimori High School was started by the Namimori Anthem and the scream of Vongola Decimo.

{1}

"Who the hell is she? She knew about Vongola, and moreover she caused that skylark hurt Juudaime," at the class, Gokudera just upset with the incident that cause his beloved boss was injured, "I blow her if I meet her again…"

"HIII! Don't do that Gokudera-kun, I—I mean, she didn't attack us… physically," Tsuna's cheek is red from the blushing when he remember when the girl kiss his cheek, "maybe we can asked her when we meet her again…"

"But actually, she's pretty cute."

"What did you say baseball idiot?! What if she's an enemy and want to kill Juudaime? What if she put a poison at her lips and poisoned Juudaime when she kissed him?!"

"C—Calm down Gokudera-kun…" when Tsuna would to talk again, the teacher is walking into the class.

"Calm down class, back to your seat," every student at the class was returned to their chair and listen to their teacher, "today, we have a transfer student from Italy. Now, can you just introduce yourself in front of the class miss?"

"Hai!"

Tsuna and the other look at the new student who just walking into their class, familiar blonde hair, and blue eyes, a girl who kiss the scariest people at Namimori and three other people. And she just smiled at the class especially to Tsuna and the other.

"Good morning! My name is Alicia Cavallone, I come from Sicilly Italia. It's nice to meet you!"

…

"WHAAAAAT!"

[ To be Continue ]

Sorry for a bad grammar, it's my first time to make an English fanfiction…

So, please forgive me *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of you who just comment at this story ^^

**Laffup **{yes you can, if you put the poison like you used a lipstick. ^^}

**Alice-Italy-Haruhi **{Tehe, I want to make Alicia to an annoying people for Hibari XD /evilsmirk}

.

**Title : My Prince Charming**

**Rated : **T

Pairing : UndecidedxOC (Voting?)

**Warning : **OOC, Bad Grammar (sorry)

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**KHR © Amano Akira**

.

Chap 2, You say that again!

.

"Good Morning! My name is Alicia Cavallone, I come frome Sicilly Italia, it's nice to meet you!"

...

"WHAAAT!"

A chorus voice from Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was heard and the other student and the teacher just look at them. Of course, the mysterious girl had a same name with the don Cavallone and she knew about them. It already sholve their question about who is she.

"Cavallone? Isn't a big company in Italia?"

"Yup!"

"Why are you moving here?"

"Because," she put her finger at her lips and thinking about the question, "I want to meet Kyouya, and the other! Especially, my Tuna Fish!"

"Tuna Fish?" Everyone just stare at the people who probably have that nick name—Sawada Tsunayoshi, "hah, you mean dame-Tsuna?"

"Why you—"

"Oh, and—" all of student look at Alicia again who just smile at them, "if I hear you insulting my Tuna Fish, you'll regret to live in your life..."

...

Silence.

{2}

"_Tsuna! Isn't someone who looks like a crazy women come to you today?_"

Tsuna and the other is eating at the rooftop when the lunch time is coming. And Tsuna get a phone call from his 'brother' who asked him a weird question.

"You mean Alicia-san?"

"_She didn't doing something to you and the others right?!_"

"If you didn't count kissing that skylark, Juudaime, me, and that baseball idiot, your answer is no bucking bronco," Gokudera just grumble, but Dino can hear that and choke his own saliva.

"_W—what! K—kissing Kyouya?! A—and you too Tsuna?!_" Tsuna just nodded even Dino can't see him. He just sighed and rubbed his temple, "_I'm sorry Tsuna, Alicia always want to see you and the other since I told her about Vongola Decimo. But I never give her permission to go to Japan, and now she's gone without my permission..._"

"I—it's okay Dino-san..."

"_She always adoring you because of your photo from Iemitsu, when you're 5 years old. And she always claimed you to be her Tuna Fish..._"

'_I can see that..._'

"Brotheeer~" someone hug Tsuna's neck from behind him and talk to the phone at Tsuna's hand, "you know what, I'm in the same class with Tsuna and the other!"

"_I—it's a good news Alicia, but don't you missed your brother?_"

"No~ what do you think that I want to go back to the mansion when at this place I can see Tuna Fish and the other?" Alicia tilled her head and still hug Tsuna's neck tightly. We can see Tsuna's soul leaving from his body, "and you can always go to Namimori if you want right?"

"_Hah, okay it's up to you, but now can you just release your hug before you lose your Tuna Fish?_" Alicia is looking at a pale face Tsuna at her grib and released it immediately.

"Sorry, he's too cute I can't hold it, I want hug him everytime I see him," Dino just chuckle, know about her attitude. Even he didn't want her to meet Tsuna, but now he's glad that his sister can meet his idol.

"_Okay, but don't kissed someone without their permission especially Kyouya. You know, he don't like something...like that._"

"But he's very funny, you know that I love to tease someone like Kyouya right?" Tsuna and the other just sweatdrop heard about that. A little confersation which Tsuna and the other can't hear before Alicia end the phone line and give Tsuna his handphone again.

"Anooo Alicia-san..."

"Yes Tuna Fish?"

"Etto, so—you're Dino-san's sister right?" Alicia nodded her head, "and Dino-san is the one who tell you about Vongola?" She nodded again, "w—why Dino-san never tell us about you?"

Yes, you got a point Tsuna, even Gokudera who live at mafia world and know Dino Cavallone when their first meeting didn't know about that Bucking Bronco's sister.

"That because, until 2 year ago my brother think that I'm dead because of an attack at the Cavallone Mansion which made our parents dead," she smile like she didn't say anything, "when the Cavallone mansion was attacked by an enemy, I'm still a baby and one of the maid at Cavallone Mansion safe me from that accident, adopt me to be their children until my mother was dead 1 year ago and tell me everything about who am I."

...

"Because of something, my brother never give me permission to go out from mansion until yesterday~" Alicia look at the sushi in front of her, "wow, this is a sushi right? I never eat it before, can I try it please?"

"Ahahaha, of course you can. I made it for everyone!"

"Aww, you're so kind Takeshi-kun! Itadakimasu~" she only used her hand and eat the ikura sushi. When she chew it, her face become pale, and change to a green before she made a funny face which looks like the people who want to puke.

"A—Alicia-san, are you okay!?"

"W—water!" Tsuna give her the water and in a rush, she drink it until the bottle was empty.

"Oi, that's Juudaime's water!"

"Maa-maa Gokudera-kun, but Alicia looks like she already want to puke," Yamamoto hold Gokudera's hand, "are you okay Alicia?"

"Y—yeah, but that food... It too salty," stuck her tounge, she never like a salty food. And if you never eat an Ikura, that food is so salty.

"Of course it is, that's Salmon egg you know," Yamamoto just laugh at that girl, "just try Tuna sushi, I think you like it."

"That just her insulted for Juudaime you baseball idiot," Gokudera growled and look at Alicia who already pick some Tuna Sushi and eat it. Many people outside a Japanese people didn't like a raw fish.

"It's...delicious!" Gokudera and Tsuna did an anime fell when they hear that, and Yamamoto just laugh and nodded, "Tuna Fish is the best~"

"Hahaha, glad you like it!"

The other just look at the girl with a face 'seriously'?

{2}

"Where do you live at Namimori Alicia-san?"

At the end, Tsuna was eating with Alicia, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto. And because she didn't have a food to eat, Yamamoto give all of the Tuna sushi to her and of course she like it.

"Hm, because I escape from the Cavallone mansion, I don't have any money or place. But it's okay, I can sleep in all place!" Tsuna and Gokudera just sweatdrop and think where did she sleep yesterday, "my brother already know, so maybe he already send me some money."

"G—glad to hear that…"

"How about you live with dame-Tsuna?" Suddenly, Reborn was appeared and kick Tsuna's head, "ciaosuu!"

Reborn who appeared with 7 years old form was smile innocently when he stand at Tsuna's head. An arcobaleno cursed was disappeared but all of them must grow up like a normal baby.

"I already heard about clumsy Dino's sister. So, you're his sister right?" Alicia just nodded, "I think you know who am I…"

"You're the strongest hitman in the world Reborn and an ex tutor of my brother. Of course I know anything about you Reborn-san," again, she hug an ex sun arcobaleno, "you're so sadist, and cute, but when I see your adult form photo, you're the most handsome people that I know…"

'_How is his adult form…?'_ Gokudera and Tsuna just stare at Reborn and Alicia.

"I like her observation…"

'_Because she just praised him…'_

"And to just because she's praising me…" They sweatdrop again when Reborn read their mind.

"R—Reborn, don't stand at my head, it hurt! You're not 5 years old again you know!"

"And you know that I am not 7 years old infant right?"

…

"Damn you Reborn…"

"Nooo! My innocent Tuna Fish, don't cursed someone like a temperamental person who claimed himself the best right hand man of Vongola Decimo!"

"What! Do you have a problem with that, women?!" Mr. claimed himself the best right hand of of Vongola Decimo was pissed of what she's talking about.

"You only contaminating Tsuna with your word Hayato-kun, and that's not good!"

"Why you—"

"The bell is already ringing herbivores, if you didn't want to me to bite you to the death, go to your class right now…" ah, how they didn't realized that this is Hibari Kyouya's territory. And now, the pissed skylark is stand near them with his tonfa.

"HIEEE! S—sorry Hibari-san, we didn't hear the bell! C—come on guys…"

"Can I stay with you?" Alicia who just stand and stare at Hibari was looking at the man with a shinny eyes hope that Hibari can give her a permission to stay at the rooftop.

…

"No."

Of course Mr. I'll bite you to the death is not effective with that eyes right?

"But, you say that if I'm staying at this place, you'll bite me to the death! I want to see that, so can I stay in here please~?"

Cue Facepalm.

"You're same disgusting as your brother you know… now, come back to your class or I'll—"

"KYAAA! He'll say that again!"

…

"Bring that herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi, and if she say 'that word' again I'll—"

"You want to say that again right? Say it Kyouya, you'll to bite him to the death!"

"Will you just shut up stupid women?"

"No, until Kyouya say that word again."

.

.

.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, prepare your puinishment…"

"HIEEEE! WHY ME?!"

[ To be Continue ]

Oh I almost forgot about the timeline! This is 3YL! And that's mean that Tsuna and the other is at the second years of Senior High School. And Dino just know about his sister 2 years ago after the representative battle was over :)

Thanks for all people who reviewing, fave, or following this story. Seriously, sorry for the (very) bad grammar that I have.

By the way, you want me to give one of Yaoi's Couple? I'm a fujoshi, but I like straight pairing too except… err 2795… sorry, but I don't like Kyoko, not offense…

Wanna to vote who's Alicia's Pairing? ^^

Tuna Fish

Hayato

Takeshi

Mukuro

Ryouhei

Kyouya

Enma

Byakuran

The other


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **MMMM, Alice-Italy-Haruhi, sweetcookies82**, and **Guesttt **for the review ^^ I hope you still reading this story :D

.

**Title : My Prince Charming**

**Rated : **T

**Pairing :** UndecidedxOC (Voting?)

**Warning : **OOC, Bad Grammar (sorry)

**Genre : **Humor/Romance

**KHR © Amano Akira**

.

Chap 3, My Chest isn't Flat damnit!

.

"My name is Alicia Cavallone, it's nice to meet you Nana-san," she bowing in front of Nana when Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and her is arrived at Tsuna's house and meet Nana.

"Oh? Are you Dino-san's Family?"

"Yes, I'm his little sister. Thank you for keeping him until now Nana-san."

"Just call me maman, Dino-san is also calling me like that," Alicia just nodded and smile, remember how his brother adore Tsuna's mother like his own, and she can understand why now, "where do you live Alicia-chan?"

"Eh? I live at the hotel maman..."

"How about stay at our house? You can use the room that Dino-san always sleep when he's in here," Nana smile at Alicia, and she just look at Reborn. Before she come to Tsuna's house, Reborn already say that Nana will say that she can stay at Tsuna's house, and that's true.

"I—if I didn't disturb you maman..."

"Of course no silly, you can show her room right Tsu-kun?" Nana look at Tsuna who just nodded and look at Alicia.

"Ah, but we must pick her bag in the hotel right?"

"No need, Cavallone's people already bring it to here," Reborn point at three bag which already in Tsuna's house, and Alicia just sweatdrop when she look at that, "so now, let's move and help her to prepare her room now dame-Tsuna."

Reborn kick Tsuna's butt to make him move like usual.

{3}

"Please Kyouyaaa~"

"No."

"I just want to do that one time."

"I said no herbivore..."

"You always force my brother when he comes to Japan, why can't I?"

"Because you're an annoying women, now go away for me."

All of Namichuu Student just stunned when they look at their discipline committee president didn't bite that new student behind him.

"You always bite an annoying people to the death, and you said that I'm an annoying people," still following Hibari like a duck, "or is it because you're scared to me?"

…

A hell come to the world!

"Okay, I'll bite you to the death like you wish," Hibari was glared at Alicia who just smile brightly and squeal, "prepare yourself, herbivore…"

{3}

"Why Alicia-san like to pissed Hibari and want him to bite her to the death?" Tsuna is still at his class every almost all people already going back to their house except Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Maybe she's a masochist, or she have a crush with him. Whatever, she didn't deserved to Juudaime."

"You're so mean Hayato-kun, I just want to practice with him," Tsuna look at behind him when he heard Alicia's voice. Sitting in front of him, Tsuna was panic when he look at the wound in her body especially at her head, "Kyouya is so strong..."

"HIIIE! Why you have all of this injury?!"

"Ah, I asked him to bite me to the death. And he 'accept' it, but he don't want to give me a handicap when I fight with him," whined when she feel her injury at her hand, "maybe I can skip the class and go to the infirmary. Shamal can cure me immediately and I can fight with Kyouya again~"

"HIEEE! Stop it Alicia-san, you can die if you always asked Hibari-san to fight!"

"Aw, are you worried Tuna fish?" Squeal and look at Tsuna who just sweatdrop with her attitude and can't help but accept Gokudera's word about Alicia who is a massochist, "it's okay, I'm alright Tuna fish~"

"I—if you say so... B—but, please go to infirmary right now Alicia-san..."

"Okay, if my Tuna Fish want it!"

{3}

"So, why did you come with me?"

Alicia look at Gokudera who just walking behind her and growling when she ask that.

"Juudaime want me to protect you from that prevent doctor."

"Ah, I hear about that—Shamal is only treat a girl," clap her hand and just realized about that which make Gokudera sweatdrop and look at her, "I just get his information, but I never see him personality. He is your teacher right?"

"Tch, like I want to admit him to be my teacher..."

"But that's the fact, and I know that in your deep heart, you respect him like a good student," smile at him when they arrived at infirmary, open the door in front of her, "I want to meet dr. Shamal!"

"Okay, everything for you my sweet angel~" Shamal who look at Alicia, want to hug her immediately, like usual. But of course Gokudera who stand next her was kicked his face before he can hug Alicia, "ouch, why you kick me Hayato... Just because she's your girlfriend, you can just kick me so hard."

"He/she's not my girl/boyfriend!"

"So, if she's not your girlfriend, let me hug her and don't disturb me..."

"Juudaime asked me to protect her, so I can't let you to touch her except to treat her," Gokudera glared at Shamal who just sighed and look at Alicia.

"Okay, let me look at your wound," Shamal grab her boobs immediately, "your boobs is so flat lady..."

"NOOOO!" Alicia punch Shamal when she hear that. Actualy, not because he grab her boobs but because, "MY CHEST IS NOT FLAT!"

"You mad because of that?" Gokudera just sweatdrop when he hear that, "but, he's right, your boobs—" Alicia glare at Gokudera who just agreed with Shamal.

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!"

"A—ano Alicia-san?" Alicia turn around when she heard a voice behind her. Her eyes meet with a honey eyes from Tsuna, and her glare was dissapeared like it never be appeared before, "are you alright?"

"Tuna fish? Why you're in here? You can get raped with that pervent doctor you know..."

"I never have an interest with a male you know," Shamal just walk and stand next Alicia, "come on, I'll thread your wound. A lady musn't have a wound like this..."

"You can leave me with this doctor now Tuna fish, and Hayato-kun I don't know that you're a pervent people..."

"Wha—HEY!" And before he can respond Alicia's word, she already pushed them out from an infirmary, leaving Alicia with Shamal alone.

"Okay, I already get a call from your brother. I'll treat your disease too right?" Alicia just look at Shamal, smile and nodded, "I'll find a cure, and now I just give you a treat to give you more time."

"It's okay~ take it easy, I want to have more time to befriend with Tsuna and the other, and of course my brother too."

{3}

"I wonder if we can leave Alicia-san with dr. Shamal," Tsuna is still worried even they already return to their class, "you know, Shamal is—"

"I think she can handle it Tsuna," Yamamoto just patted his head and smile, "she's Dino-san's brother right?"

"Yeah, I hope so..."

"Bossu..." Tsuna turn around and look at his second mist guardian—Chrome Dokuro. She's absent yesterday because she's going to Italia. Maybe Tsuna and the other isn't an official Vongola Decimo and Guardians, but they already running Vongola Famiglia from behind, "sorry I'm late and just come back from mission..."

"It's okay Chrome, glad you're not hurt."

"T—thank you bossu," she blushed and bow her head, "I hear from Mukuro-sama that Dino-san's sister is come from Italia?"

'How did he know...?'

"Yes, maybe you can meet her la—"

"CHROME-CHAN!" A loud voice from the class's door make them to turn around and look at the Italian girl who squeal and hug a female mist guardian Vongola, "finally, I meet you! The only female guardian! You're so cute, and polite like brother said, and your hair is...just like a pineapple like Mukuro..."

"Kufufufu~ what did you say?" Another voice and a familiar laugh once again, make them turn and look at Mukuro who just stand in front of class. When they become a senior high school student, Mukuro was moving to Namichuu (which make Hibari very pissed off that).

"Mukuro too! Ah, where is Lambo Tsuna? I think I didn't see him when we go to your house? And with Ryouhei, I already meet all Vongola—!" Gokudera clap her mouth immediatelly before she can say anything about Vongola and Tsuna, "ops, sorry. My brother say that you hiding your identity become a Vongola Decimo..."

"Kufufufu~ so, that Arcobaleno is true? You're that bucking bronco's sister?"

"Yes, and you are the most powerful Illusionist at the world—Rokudo Mukuro, aren't you?" Tsuna just thinking that Alicia like to praise the other people just like when she praised Reborn before.

"Kufufufu~ I like her than her brother, and what's your name?"

"Alicia Cavallone, it's nice to meet you Mukuro-kun," once again, Alicia pulled Mukuro near her and kiss his cheek make an illuisionis was shocked, Tsuna and the other too, "and it's nice to meet you to Chrome-chan~!"

"H—hai, Alicia-san..."

{3}

Reborn is walking to the rooftop and looking at Hibari who just sleeping like usual. There's some bruised at his cheek but only one or two. Reborn's lips create a smile, and he sit next a looks like sleeping Hibari and talk like Hibari was awaken.

"What's your opinion about her?"

"She can't fight—it's so boring..." Hibari who actually still awake just yawning and look at Reborn, "she can just evade most of my attacked without a counter attack. She's a herbivore..."

"I get a call from Dino, and he say that Alicia can't used her flame and she have a weak body. If she used her flame, she can colapsed or turned into a critical condition. Because of her condition, her parent just teach her how to evade even the most physical attack from the enemy..."

...

"Why you say that to me infant?"

"Don't know, but maybe it because she'll get your interested because she can avoid most of your powerful attack without use a flame?" A question word that made Hibari snapped from his sleep and move from his place, "am I right?"

"No, I don't like the people who can't fight like her. She just run away, she's a weak herbivore..."

And he just walk away from the rooftop.

.

.

.

"We can see about that later..."

[ To be Continue ]

She is not to unable to used her flame, but she shouldn't used her flame or she'll die. Yes, she had a weak body that can't handle even her own flame. So, that's the other reason why Dino didn't want her sister gone from Cavallone Mansion.

At this chapter, I create the confersation between Alicia and Gokudera and Shamal. And a little introduce with Mukuro and Chrome.

I hope they didn't OOC and still IC.

Still waiting a vote who's Alicia's Pairing? ^^

Tuna Fish (2)

Hayato

Takeshi

Mukuro

Ryouhei

Kyouya

Enma

Byakuran

The other


End file.
